


Thin and Pretty

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 thingie, Allison develops an eating disorder, Reggie may or may not contribute to it, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, allison centric, angsty, reggie has old timey views
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: 5 times Reggie stomps on Allison’s self esteem + 1 time he stands up for her. The events are in chronological order.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Thin and Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to do one of these 5+1 thingies so here I am. The chapters will get longer but overall it’ll be a short fic. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

She was just six years old when it first happened. The first time they were given eggs and pancakes for breakfast instead of oatmeal. It smelled more appetizing than the oatmeal had ever been to her.

Her siblings felt the same way, she could see it in the glint of their eyes as their mother placed the plates in front of them. This is real food, this is what delicious is.

There were no words as they ate, as they devoured the food that was no doubt a one time deal. Something special is happening today, right? Their father will probably announce a new training regime at the end of breakfast.

Either way, she downed her eggs and her pancakes while the sound of simmering eggs filled the room around them. Their mother is cooking seconds no doubt for this special day.

She licks the yoke dripping down her lips as she smiles at Luther. He smiles back as he picks up his water and swallows down a gulp. His plate is already empty.

Their mother takes his plate swiftly and replaces it with another, just as full as the last. Luther gives a nod to her and she leans down and whispers to him. Luther laughs lightly as he begins to eat.

She stares at her empty plate, waiting for seconds. Diego gets his along with a kiss on the forehead, Ben gets his, Five takes his, Klaus declines his and Vanya is still working on her first plate so now it's her turn.

Her mother doesn't bring her a plate.

She tilts her head, watching her mother beginning to clean up the kitchen. She Puts the eggs in the fridge, she turns off the stove and sets the pan aside.

Her stomach churns as she watches Luther down his plate. She wants to tell her mother she wants more, she wants to tell her she's still hungry but her voice refuses to surface.

They aren't supposed to talk at breakfast.

She looks to her father who reads the newspaper in disinterest, giving no indication that he's even noticed that there were seconds handed out. She takes a deep breath and reaches a hand out to pull on his sleeve.

He immediately bats her hand away and eyes her with an air of malice. "What?” He says, his voice calm, almost the sound you'd hear when someone scratches a chalkboard. Calm, collected, but underneath all that unnerving.

"Why can't I get another plate?" She keeps her head down and her voice low.

He raises an eyebrow at her for a mere moment, looking at her as if he's perplexed and then he folds up the newspaper. "You are a girl," he says simply and only as he picking up his tea and sips it gracefully.

"Young ladies don't eat extra helpings," he informs her after he swallows, his eyes stuck on her, staring her down with a hot glare. "You need to maintain a petite and slim form. Unlike men, an extra helping for you would go straight to your waist."

He sips on his tea after he finishes and the conversation dies out as if it was one to begin with. 

She keeps her head down, her trembling hands on her legs as she curses herself for having such thoughts. Of course, young ladies shouldn't eat seconds, she's too pretty to gain weight...right? If she ate another helping she'd gain a pound or two then how would she be able to look in the mirror?

Girls don't eat second helpings, this is an unchangeable fact of life.


End file.
